Not just ANY Seddie story
by DanceISlIFE96
Summary: Its been five years sine Icarly the gang is in college with Gibby and Sam dating along with Carly and Freddie dating also. But what happens when everyone wants to be with the one person they can't have. Rated
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Icarly and the gang is in college with Gibby and Sam dating along with Carly and Freddie dating also. But what happens when everyone wants to be with the one person they can't have. Rated T for future chapters. Later Seddie and Cibby.


	2. Friends

**Hey everyone this is my first Fan fiction story ever so PLEASE review tell me if you like hate or in between . Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly sadly I do not. **

Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby were all sitting on Carly's couch looking back to the good old days.

"Look at Freddie in this old I Carly picture, Carly"Sam giggled at she passed around the picture at of Freddie's reach.

"Give it to me Sam" Freddie argued.

Sam got up from the couch and ran away while Freddie tried to catch her. Freddie had changed over the years he got tall and grow muscles. But Sam could still beat him up. Freddie ran fast and ran right into Sam. Sam and Freddie landed in a heap there legs and arms tingled together.

"Sam move you arm" Freddie yelled.

"If you move your ass maybe I could" she barked.

Carly and Gibby got up and pulled the Boyfriend and girlfriend off the fall.

"This is why you two should stop messing with each other" Gibby chucked.

"Yeah remember what happened last year at the Christmases Party" Carly laughed

At the mentioned of the Christmases party Sam and Freddie's faces both turned pale. They both remember the party to well.

"Do not mention the Christmases party" Sam cringed.

"Okay, Okay chill" Gibby surrounded putting his hands up.

"Shut up, Gibby" Sam smiled leaning in to kiss him.

Freddie looked away feeling embarrassed and a little jealous.

Carly got everyone to move back to the couch and they continued to look at pictures of memories.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow in class" Gibby and Sam laughed.

Carly and Freddie waved good bye and shut the door.

"You know what the Christmases party really was fun" Carly smiled as she went up stairs.

At the remark Freddie himself to remember what happened at the Christmases party…..

**I left you with a cliff there Huh well I hoped you liked and PLEASE review **


	3. Flashback

Flashback

It was Christmas and the air smelled like eggnog and sugar cookies.

Freddie had stepped outside for some fresh air. Also hoping to escape the happy couple that was Sam and Gibby. Freddie didn't know what was wrong with him Gibby was his best friend and Sam was his friend why could he not be happy for them. And he had Carly the love of his life so what was the problem. Freddie was very confused how he could be in love with Sam but love Carly. Was there a difference.

"If there is then what do I do" Freddie murmured.

"What are you talking about Fredwerid" Sam asked as she came out of no where and hit him in the face with her hair.

"Were not kids any more you know you can stop calling me that" Freddie remarked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't love it" Sam smirked.

"Totally I SO want to remember my child hood that you made a living HELL" Freddie retorted. As they walked toward the lake that was next to Gibby's parents house. Christmas was always there.

"That was then this is now" Sam smiled.

"Is now your dating Gibby and I'm dating Carly" Freddie asked wanting to know the answer.

"And" Sam whispered as they sat at the edge on the board walk looking at the water.

"Do you love him" Freddie whispered.

"Do you love her" Sam asked.

Freddie looked up at Sam and sighed.

"That's it it's complicated as in I love you but were not strong enough to break are best friends hearts" Sam yelled. Freddie leaned over and kissed Sam. She reached up to slap him but he caught her hand. Freddie wrapped Sam in a hug and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Sam I don't know what to do I love Carly but I love you to, but I was with Carly first and she's your best friend" Freddie rambled.

Sam put her finger to Freddie's lips and turned away. Sam got up and walked away but before leaving she turned around.

"I do" Sam said.

"You do what" He asked.

"I do love him" Sam whispered. She turned around and walked back into the house.

Freddie turned and looked in the water.

Present time

Freddie turned and cleaned up the drinks and food. Trying his best to not remember the fact that he was with the wrong person or that he was in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Freddie looked up stairs and half smiled. At least Carly doesn't know.

Carly went to the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

We need to talk. Gibby texted back soon after.

When.

Tomorrow lunch at one . She replied.

K. Was the answer.

Carly sighed and opened the bathroom door. Freddie was already in bed asleep.

She could not believe they were doing this again but she had to talk to him. She though as she drifted of to sleep.

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but school has been driving me crazy. When I'm not in school I'm a sleep but I got this chapter up so I hope you like it and wait until next chapter things get a bit more interesting. Well please review. BYE!


End file.
